


Falling For You (it hurt but it was worth it)

by YT_chan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Canon, Pre-Resident Evil 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: If anyone was wondering why Chris had such a hard time sacrificing himself with a few minutes of physical contact with another man, it was because he was a hopeless, closeted gay. And, although he wouldn’t ever say it aloud, Wesker was extremely attractive. Being on top of him, centimetres away from kissing, would only reveal his sexuality, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that.Or: Chris and Wesker get trapped in a cramped space, feelings blossom, but Chris isn't sure that he's ready to address them yet.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Falling For You (it hurt but it was worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to fight off writer's block. Enjoy!

The last thing Chris expected when they entered the abandoned building was to end up falling through the weakened floorboards and getting stuck in the dark in-betweens of the structure. The darkness was bad enough, but he was sure that wherever he was, it was riddled with dust and cobwebs alike. And that wasn’t even the full story.

“Redfield, are you sure you can’t get up?”

Yes, that was right. He was also trapped with his captain, Albert Wesker. And not in just any ordinary position, as such with Chris probably being cursed and all, he was left in a cramped space, him landing on his hands and knees with some cemented structure preventing him from moving his right arm unless he rested on the floor first, and that wasn’t an option, because on the floor below him was Wesker. So to answer his captain’s question:

“Yeah, my arm is stuck in something.” He heard Wesker click his tongue, obviously indignantly, and Chris couldn’t blame him - with the space being so dark, he couldn’t even see what kind of predicament his captain was in. For all he knew, he could be impaled with something and was bleeding to death right before him. Thinking about it like that, maybe lying on Wesker nose-to-nose for a moment to free his arm wasn’t that bad, but it was honestly the last thing he wanted to do. And besides, Wesker told him he was fine.

If anyone was wondering why Chris had such a hard time sacrificing himself with a few minutes of physical contact with another man, it was because he was a hopeless, closeted gay. And, although he wouldn’t ever say it aloud, Wesker was extremely attractive. Being on top of him, centimetres away from kissing, would only reveal his sexuality, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. Especially to reveal himself to Wesker. He didn’t know the man personally, but Chris was betting that he didn’t take too kindly to gay people like himself. There was an enormous amount of respect that Chris held for Wesker, and he didn’t want to destroy their progressing relationship. If he couldn’t date the guy, he’d settle for being close friends, as much as it would kill him every day, but that wouldn’t happen if he slipped up now, in the confines of this run-down building. What a place to fall.

He felt Wesker wiggle beneath, resisting the urge to shiver from the feeling. At least the lack of light hid his red cheeks.

“Darn this crumbling building.” His breath was cool on Chris’s face.

“What do you we do?” They were running out of time, Chris began to realise, his left arm that was supporting most of his body weight was starting to feel the strain of having to keep him up for so long. He needed to get out of this place before his own body gave up on him. He could always explain his situation to his captain, tell him that there _was_ a way for them to get out. _You know_ , Chris’s mind supplied, _be a man maybe?_

Damn. He was in this really bad.

Maybe there was something else he could do, something that didn’t involve contact with his captain. He tried to wedge his arm out of the concrete that was trapping him, pulling it weakly since there was no support to his actions, but like last time, it didn’t budge. He thought to get on his feet, as awkward as his body would be posing, it could be worth the effort. After some struggling, he managed to get on both feet, but it required him leaning his forehead on Wesker’s. They both jolted when their heads bumped together, neither of them prepared for the contact because of their limited vision.

“Sorry,” Chris mumbled, blushing uncontrollably.

“What are you doing?” Chris breathed heavy, the strain on his left arm even greater now.

“Trying to get out.”

“How informative.”

Attempting to get his arm out now in his new position, Chris tugged hard. His face brightened when he felt his arm shift between the concrete, but as Chris was soon to find out, a piece of metal scaffolding jutting out of the concrete was sharp enough to cut skin. With another tug, his arm slid across the concrete and stabbed itself right into the metal shard, slicing his limb open.

He jumped at the pain shooting through his arm, cursing and shutting his eyes tight at the searing sensation.

“What happened?” Wesker’s voice was steady, but his concern was badly hidden.

“I just cut my fucking arm open.” He hissed when he tried to move it out of the protruding metal, and it came dawning on him that their last chance to get out was probably gone as was his arm.

“Don’t move it.” Chris nodded at the order, forgetting that their foreheads were still against each other. He needed to stop being so useless and do something about the situation. If only he had stopped being such a wuss earlier and had gotten them out, instead of being selfish and keeping them both trapped in this disgusting, most-likely rat infested little area of the building.

After a few moments of just trying to control his breathing, both from the pain of his bleeding arm and from the muscle fatigue of his other arm, he felt Wesker shift under him. Now that Chris thought about it, he never considered why the other man was stuck, sure he was on top of him, but were any of his limbs wedged immobile too? He heard his captain grunt, some scuffling sounds, and then the static of a radio. Right, they hadn’t contacted their team yet.

“Alpha team,” Wesker’s voice right by his ear made him shudder involuntarily. “Can anyone hear me?”

They both waited for a response, the suspense building with each second.

“This is Jill. Captain, where are you? We’ve been waiting for you guys to come so that-“

“I know that we’re late, but we’ve landed ourselves in a bit of a dilemma.”

“Both figuratively and literally.” Chris added, grinning at Wesker’s glare his way.

“Yes, as Redfield has stated, we’ve fallen down under the floorboards of the third level. We can’t get out. You and Barry have to continue with the mission, I’ll get Joseph to get us out. Understood?”

The hesitance in Jill’s response was audible, but S.T.A.R.S. was trained efficiently to work independently if need be, and that meant without their captain sometimes, so ultimately she agreed, telling them to take care before ending the transmission.

“Did you hear that? I don’t want you passing out before help arrives.” Maybe Wesker could feel his shaking and hear his deep breaths as they fanned out on his face. “Now time for Joseph.”

Wesker was quick to relay the information and proficient in giving their location to Joseph, who also seemed concerned about their predicament as Jill had too, his squeak of a reply coming in loud and clear.

As their small, shared space was plunged back into relative silence, Chris found that his eyes had also finally adjusted as much as they could with the light they had to work with. He looked around the place as much as he could, seeing feebly that Wesker’s arm was also trapped in the same pile of concrete that Chris’s was. He stared down at his captain’s face, surprised to see that Wesker’s eyes were visible at this angle, even with the glasses on. His eyelashes were faint, but Chris could just make out the pale blue of his irises, in awe at the beauty of them. Wow, bleeding uncontrollably and all he could do was crush on the man harder.

Then, without warning, Wesker’s eyes shot up, their gazes meeting, but despite Chris knowing he should look away, he didn’t.

And Wesker didn’t look away either.

“How are you holding up?” It was a stupid question, Chris knew it was, but something about this moment made the rational, logical side of him not work properly. The man below him huffed, and was that his version of a laugh? Chris’s heart fluttered at the sound of it, trying not to make his attraction towards the man so obvious.

“Well, apart from my leg being numb because of whatever it is that’s crushing it, and my arm uncomfortably stuck, oh, and you towering me of course, I’d say I’m doing swell. What about you?” Chris blinked back his astonishment, he’d never heard Wesker sound so… playful. But more than that it was how Wesker considered him towering over him a bad thing. He tried to hide the pang of hurt that he felt from that, breaking their eye contact and mumbling out his own answer.

“M’fine.” He ignored Wesker’s raised eyebrow.

But ignoring Wesker meant that he only had the pain in both of his arms to focus on, and that was only going to drive him insane.

“You are permitted to rest your arm, Chris.” So Wesker had noticed too? He sighed, letting his body drop back to both knees carefully so as not to disturb his wound but also to lessen the weight on his arm, and he lifted his head away from Wesker’s, but he couldn’t bring himself to completely rest on the other man, a certain kind of fear settling in at the thought. “Chris, I’m not going to mind. You need to rest your arm. Don’t think I don’t know how much strain you’re putting on it.” Chris shook his head, feeling it swimming a little. Was his arm still bleeding? “Chris.” Wesker’s tone had taken a reprimanding stance, but from what Chris could see, his face was neutral, and he suddenly felt like the other man was seeing too much of him, watching him too closely.

“I told you, I’m fine.” It was a lie, obviously, dizziness was seeping in and his body was trembling, not to mention he felt like his heart was breaking the longer he stared at Wesker. But it was only a matter of time before his muscles gave in, and he let out a shaky breath, warily resting his head in the crook of Wesker’s neck, this time letting his head hold him up, because it didn’t matter how much blood he was losing, he wouldn’t lie on top of his captain like that. And finally, his arm ceased tensing. He heard the other man click his tongue again, but didn’t question him in favour of closing his eyes and allowing his body to wind down.

With the darkness from before returning, Chris let his senses pick up his surroundings again, and his mind wondered to the warmth of his captain beside. He was almost tempted to snuggle into the other man more, but resisted the urge, instead just let the natural musk of Wesker come to the forefront of his mind. They were all comforting feelings, and Chris realised that this is what it must feel like to sleep with the other man. It felt nice, and he wished that he could experience this feeling again, maybe if he ever got the guts to ask Wesker out. Before he knew it, slumber hit him like a tonne of bricks.

* * *

He woke up with a gasp, the last events that he could remember coming back to him in one go without mercy. The thought of how he fell asleep on Wesker, of how much he must have pressed up on the other male, it got him scrambling out of bed.

“Woah there.” He whipped his head around to see Barry, his hands out as if to catch Chris in case he fell, and well, he probably looked like he could fall any minute if Barry was like that. His heart wouldn’t calm down, he could feel it in his chest, pounding relentlessly.

“Where am I? Where’s Wesker?” Barry set his hands on his shoulders and lowered him onto the bed, a small smile on his face, in contrast to Chris’s panicked expression.

“Calm down, first of all.” He spoke lowly, and the image of Barry with his kids came to Chris’s mind. “You’re at the hospital - Joseph helped get you guys out. And Wesker’s over there.” Barry’s head jerked over to the other side of the room, and Chris followed his indication and saw that his captain was indeed there, wide awake and watching the two of them impassively, his glasses off.

“Wesker!” His eyes went to the brace on his arm, then to the cast on his leg, and guilt overcame him in that second, knowing that Wesker had taken the fall for both of them. The man had seemed so calm, but to think he was dealing with those injuries, and then he had to be more of a nuisance, falling asleep on him and not freeing them when he had the chance to. “I’m- sorry about… You-“. Wesker sighed, closing his eyes, and Barry smile continued to stay.

“Redfield, what happened was not in your control, so stop apologising.” _But it was_ , Chris thought, he could’ve gotten them out sooner, and he’d also lied all over his captain, probably crushing him and making things uncomfortable for him. Those things he could’ve prevented, he _could_ control them. “Barry, if you’d give us a minute.” Chris watched Barry leave, then turned back to Wesker. He couldn’t stop looking into those blue eyes, they were so pale, and his chiselled face was something like a sculpture, shaped perfectly with sharp, attractive angles. _Maybe if I wasn’t so gay, we would have gotten out sooner._

“For some reason, you seem to think that what happened was your fault. Is there something you want to tell me?” He didn’t sound angry, or impatient, he was just waiting. But what could Chris say to him? Thinking of it now, it was embarrassing that he’d put both of their lives in jeopardy for the sake of not wanting to reveal his attraction towards men, and towards that man specifically. Not to mention that because of his actions or lack of per say, the rest of his team had to do the mission without their help. So many things that were his fault, and where was he supposed to start? “Chris.” He was jolted out of his internal monologue. “Maybe you don’t want to tell me what the problem is, but I want you to know that no one blames you for anything, and you shouldn’t either.”

“But, I could’ve gotten us out.”

“How so?” Chris sighed, moving to put his face in his hands, but the movement of his arm sent a shot of pain up it, and he stared down at it, seeing the bandages wrapped around. It was because of this arm. _No_. It was him, and he needed to take responsibility for that. He owed Wesker the explanation, he didn’t deserve to keep his side of the story hidden.

“Basically,” He started, already feeling his face heat up unbearably. How was he going to look his captain in the eye after this? “I could’ve pulled my arm out if I had-“. He flailed his one working arm around, knowing that he was blushing wildly. “If I had lied on top of you I could’ve pulled my arm out but I’m gay and you’re really hot so I couldn’t muster the courage to do it.” He blurted it all out in one breath as fast as he could, his face the hottest it’s ever been as he stared at Wesker, waiting for him to respond.

Wesker had a talent of keeping his face kept tactically neutral, and it couldn’t have been a more annoying talent, specifically at this point in time. But then, like a miracle occurring right in front of Chris’s eyes, those usually pale cheeks of Wesker slowly glowed pink, and his face twisted, his mouth twitching. Then, just as his smile broke out, he turned his face away from Chris, although he could still see the tips of his ears pink. Chris stared on in fascination, heart speeding up and eyes sparkling at the sight, he was falling deeper but this was a side of Wesker that he couldn’t stop himself from calling cute. But what did that mean for him?

“Wesker-?”

“Is that your idea of a confession?” He finally turned back again, a small pout in place of his smile, and his eyebrows were scrunched in an attempt to keep his authoritative look that Chris knew he prided himself in. It was only backfiring against him though, Chris blushing back at his captain as he nodded shyly.

“If you say ‘no’ that’s fine,” It really wasn’t though, and Chris was silently pleading that it wouldn’t be a ‘no’ because he wasn’t sure he could handle heart break at this moment.

“Well,” Wesker said, a sly smirk crawling onto his face, “If I say ‘yes’ does that mean you’ll climb all over me again?” His stare flickered down to Chris’s body before fluttering up again, his eyes hooded, and that image alone sent an electric sensation through his body, heat shooting straight to somewhere below.

Chris sent a smirk of his own to Wesker, and despite the soaring feeling of happiness that was making his heart pound tirelessly, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease his captain, and now hopefully his boyfriend. “Are you admitting to being a bottom?”

“Maybe? Why don’t you find out?” Chris shivered, about to come back with his own remark before a doctor entered the room, and instantly, both men clamped their mouths shut, looking away from each other. The doctor got Chris to lie back in his bed, checking the both of them over. And through the sounds of the hospital technology, machines whirring and beeping, Chris let himself revel in his happiness, the warmth of acceptance from Wesker showing through the twinkle in his eyes, and he didn’t think his heart would ever slow down now, not as long as he was with him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doctor left. Chris looked over to Wesker’s bed, and saw that the other man was already looking at him.

“By the way Chris.”

“Yeah?” A very evil smirk appeared on Wesker’s face.

“You drool in your sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter: @yaytobio


End file.
